


Forcefully betrothed

by BabyClara



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A little, Adrien salt, Alya Césaire Bashing, Arranged Marriage, Bruce wants to adopt Marinette but Jason get there first, F/M, Gen, Jason adopts Marinette, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Mentioned Sabine Cheng and Tom Dupain, Tim is confused, dick is confused, everybody is confused, how the hell do I tag?!, i think, literally after knowing her for 10 minutes, probably very slow updates, slightly crazy, that can happen when you can't feel for a few years, that sorta kinda fails but not really, the class isn't a huge part of this, they form The Best Pranking Duo Of The World
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyClara/pseuds/BabyClara
Summary: What would happen if Marinette were to be blackmailed into marrying the ice prince of Gotham? But then not. Because the blackmailing failed.But then Marinette decided to come to Gotham anyway. With her whole class...Because why not?Maybe she's a little crazy...
Relationships: Marinette Todd & Jason Todd, Marinette Todd | ladybug/ Damian Wayne
Comments: 477
Kudos: 666





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I want to warn everybody that this definitely WON'T be cannon for the batman parts, cuz the only way I know of it is from maribat fics. While I was writing this, I kept on censoring myself because I didn't know how the characters would actually react. So I would write less about certain parts and then I wasn't happy with it, so, I'm telling you right know that this is my fanfic and I write the part how I want. If some characters are out of character...well I'm sorry. I'm doing my best with the information I have, if you don't like it don't read it. I don't mind constructive comments as long as they aren't mean.  
> I also have NO idea where I'm going with this except for the first scene. It was stuck in my head and I really wanted to make it happen. I don't know if this will be a multichaper fic and if it is I won't guarantee I'll finish it, even tho I really want to, because I won't lie to myself and I know it's very possible I give up or lose inspiration. So don't get too attached cuz I really don't want to break your hearts

When the explosion happened, nobody was at home. Bruce was at work, Damian was walking Titus, Dick was in Blüdhaven, Tim was probably passed out somewhere and Jason was trying to find him without much success. Point is, whoever broke into Wayne manor had the place to themselves, it's kinda like if they had planned it~ Of course all of the top notch security Bruce got installed is useless when needed the most. So when the alarm rang signalling a break in all members rushed home as soon as possible (except dick, cuz he's too far, and tim, because nobody knows where he is).

Damian snuck into his room through the window, took a pair of twins katana from his dresser ~~must always be prepared~~ and silently made his way though the manor searching for whoever it is who broke in. ~~Of course he doesn't think to check the security footage cuz that'd be too easy~~

He finds Todd doing the same coming from the general direction of the garage. They nod at each other and continue on. 

Alfred on the other hand, is smart. _He_ checks the footage and figures out who the assailants are before Damian even made it in. So of course the logic thing to do is go prepare tea and coffee for their guests. After all, whether he likes to admit it or not, he does love a good chaotic afternoon and so he can't possibly get mad and inhospitable at the people who have just secured him that, now can he? Alas, nothing could have prepared him for just how chaotic the evening was going to be. 

When Bruce gets home ~~barging through the front door like a savage~~ he finds his sons silently arguing about where to look next in one of the hallways leading to the dinning room. He sighs. Of course they'd be arguing. They never seem to stop. He was hoping it'd get better with time, but... Ah fuck it, he doesn't know a saying that says what he's thinking (you still with me?). They finally notice his presence and _shut up_ , thank god. 

This is how Alfred finds the three of them a few minutes later. Huddled up in a hallway theorizing about what may have happened. Sigh. _Men_. 

He gently coughs and watches in amusement as they all guiltily turn around and face him. _Good._

"I don't mean to interrupt, whatever is happening here, but I do believe you have guests to greet." He turned on his heel and headed toward one of the sitting rooms. The boys follow, they know better then to disobey Alfred. 

What they are greeted with- nobody is prepared for it to say the least. Well except Alfred, but he probably knows what Tim is gonna want for breakfast two years from now (okay that's easy, coffee, duh) heck he probably knows what Bruce wants for his birthday before even Bruce does! They had no reason to be worried if Alfred wasn't...right?

Wrong.

Talia was sitting in one of the plushy chairs found in the room. She had bruises on her arms and legs, a cut in her lip, a slap mark on her cheek and when she stood up at their arrival they noticed she favoured one leg. Well. 

One thing was for sure, Jason wanted to meet who put her in that state. He'd have to give them a medal.

Talia proceeded to **glare** at Damian making them all think he had done something.

She spit out blood then seethed "bring her in"

At least she could relish in the surprised faces of everybody in the room. She **_loved_** playing with people. Her two guards walked in carefully carrying an unconscious girl. Huff. At least she could fight. That's good, she wouldn't get killed easily. 

She looked back to the batfam and watched in stastifaction as they took in the girl. Bluebell eyes and dark hair, she'd fit in fine. They didn't have a choice anyway. 

Marinette had her hands tied behind her back and she was gagged with a filthy piece of cloth that was a disgrace to inner fashionista, like did they drag it in the mud or something?? Worse of all she could feel many pairs of eyes on her and she had to keep on pretending she was unconscious (stupid guards didn't even realize she's been awake for the past hour). So much for first impressions. 

Bruce was completely lost as he looked to Talia, the young girl, his boys and back to Talia. Finally he broke the silence.

"Talia" cough, "what are you doing here and...huh, who is she?" He said nodding toward the tied up girl.

Talia snarled "she, is unfortunately my future daughter in law"

Okay...they weren't expecting that... Neither was Marinette.

Damian had a terrible feeling. Because as far as he knew he was Talia's only son which meant... Nope, he didn't want to think about it. But he couldn't help himself and took a better look at the girl. She was, admittedly, ~~quite beautiful~~ average. Average. Her hair reached a little past her shoulders and she was wearing black high waist shorts with a red cropped top short sleeved shirt with a ladybug design on the front and black flats with red bows. She also had on a pair of simple black studs, but for some reason he was sure there was more to them than met the eye. Huh, so a ladybug theme it seems. But more importantly she had several bruises on her arms and legs as well has scraps on her knees and a red mark on her neck that looked scarily like choke marks. What on earth had is mother done to her? Was she the one who put his mother in that state? If so, he was impressed, she must be a skilled fighter.

The others were taken aback by this answer too and we're now looking at the girl sceptically.

But before anybody could utter a single word, the girl's head snapped up and she glared at Talia before muttering what sounded like 'oh hell no' and jumping over her joint hands to bring them in front of her and swinging them at the head of the man on her right. He ducked and tried swiping her legs but she jumped above them and he ended up knocking down the man on her left. Before he could react she elbowed him in the neck and he promptly fell to the ground. The other man got up and grabbed her by behind but she flipped him over her shoulder and kneed him in the back of the head as he fell rendering him unless too. Then she ripped out her mouth gag and spit a mixture of blood and saliva on the ground before somehow freeing her hands and checking her ears, breathing a sigh of relief.

Good, she thought, she still had her earrings. She sneaked a glance around but didn't see Tikki. Perhaps she was hiding, or maybe she went to get help. If necessary she could always renounced her to the earrings and then call her back in front of her - something she learned she could do during her guardian training with wayzz- but never tried.

She took a deep breath, then stormed up to Talia screaming and swearing at her in French too rapidly for any of them to translate. 

After letting out all of her pent-up frustration she switched to english.

"Is that why you KIDNAPPED ME and brought me all the way across the freakin globe? To MARRY me to your SON?! And you thought I'd be okay with it?!?"

"You will be soon enough" Talia smirked and eyed the girl's earrings

"What is that supposed to mean?" She sneered. This woman couldn't possibly know she was ladybug- right? And if she did she wouldn't out it in front of these- one, two, three, four? people, right? 

"Oh, I think you know~ " she smirked and stepped forward to grab the girl's chin and brushed her knuckles against her earrings, "you see, you have something the league has wanted for a long time... Ladybug"

The newly dubbed Ladybug paled. She was fucked. But she could get out of it. Hopefully. She had to keep a level head, now was not the time to panic.

"And not only that" Talia continued, "you also have the knowledge" she tapped ladybugs head, "that I've only ever dreamed about, and if you don't comply your secret will be exposed to the whole world! To prevent that, you shall marry my son!" 

Well, fuck, this crazy woman ALSO knew she was the guardian. Who the hell were these people?!

Marinette was silent for a few moments before she stepped back, took her chin out of Talia's hand and crossed her arms on her chest looking around (properly) for the first time since arriving. A living room? _Really?_ well that's just typical. Okay, play it off cool, you can do this, her inner Tikki whispered. Hopefully she wasn't going crazy.

"So you're blackmailing me into marrying your son?"

When Talia nodded with a confident smile, the girl just snorted. "I *reeeally* thought you were smarter. I need to get better at reading people's skill level. Or lack of skills, depending on the situation" She smirked. Maybe this was all a dream. 

Faster then anybody could blink Talia was behind Ladybug with a gun to her head. "Do not talk to your future mother in law that way!" She screeched. Stupid. 

'Ladybug' just sighed and pushed the gun away from her face, "now now, don't do anything irrational, or have you forgotten that I'm the only one in the world who has the knowledge you want~" 

Talia paled. Hah. Take that bitch. Then her eyes hardened with resolve. 

"Perhaps I should remind you that I know who you are and who your family and and friends are. I also happen to lead a secrect organization of assassins. I am in power here. Not you." 

How does one answer to that? Play the victim of course~ (what on earth is her life?!) "I see you have done your research... You will notice though that it's a little outdated. I don't have _any_ friends. Only _partners_ who know _nothing_ about me. I don't have anymore family. I basically don't have a life anymore" well, except for commisions but Talia didn't have to know that. And now for the punch, hoping her lying skills have magically improved "the only reason I'm still here is because I have a duty to Paris and after that, to the order of miraculous. So go ahead and kill everyone I once knew and see if I give a fuck. Those backstabbers deserve to die" she swallowed the bile rising form her stomach. Just saying it out loud even if she would never mean it made her want to puke. 

The cave went silent after her little speech and everybody looked at Marinette in horror. She wavered slightly under their stares. Was it that obvious she was lying??

"W-well, we... We have your kwami!" 

Her brain didn't even registered that they believed her (that was gonna be fun later) only latching on to the fact that they had Tikki. She'd been wanting to test out this theory for a while now, and you know what they say. No time like the present. 

She whispered something under breath that no one understood and there was a small flash of pink light around her earnings and then the tiny girl smiled up at Talia. "And now you don't~" she said in a sing song voice. 

"Wha- but- how... I mean." Talia stuttered then asked something quietly on the earpiece she was wearing. Her answer must have come back good (for her anyway) because she smiled. 

"This was going to be our last resort, and I mean, it is in a sense. My team has secured the miracle box. And..." Suspense, "we won't give it back untill the mariage is signed~" 

Ouuuhh goodie!! She could test another theory~ that of summoning a miraculous from the box and into her hands. Comes in really handy during battles. Of course, she'd never tried from across the world. No time like the present! 

She closed her eyes and tried summoning kaalki. It didn't work. Awe. Would've been so cool! 

But then she opened her eyes and saw the world in pink. Her mind took a few seconds before she jumped up in the air squealing. The untransformed horse miraculous was a heart shaped pink glassed pair of glasses with gold sparkles on the rims. Because why not? She did it!! She summoned kaalki from across the globe! She mentally checked that off of her list of things to do~

A cough brought her back to reality.

"Grand guardian, ya know I love you'n all, but, what the fuck?!"

That resulted in more squealing.

"I did it!! Kaalki I really did it! Guess where we are?? Actually I don't know _where_ we are. Where are we? Not important! I summoned you from all the way in France!! And I **know** we aren't in France! Oh! And this nice lady wants me to marry her son! Forcefully! By blackmail! That she doesn't have anymore! Because you're here! Kwami was I scared for a moment."

Before Marinette could further dig herself in a hole she got distracted by a gasp. Well, I mean, many, but for some reason only one drew her attention and she automatically knew why. 

Well. Guess that means she'll be coming back to wherever she is even if it's not for a wedding. 

"Where are we for real tho kaalki?"

Sigh, "Wayne mansion, Gotham city, America"

"Crime capital of the world huh. Nice. Wait, Wayne mansion?! Are you guys the Waynes?! Pls tell me I didn't make a fool of myself in front of the Waynes, I'd never live it out" she wailed

Jason found his voice first, "huh, yup, we're the Waynes alrighty"

"Awe fuck... Well! it was nice meeting you~ I'll probably be seeing much more of you in the foreseeable future so, many occasions for second impressions! I'll find a way back- legally- see you soon~ ta ta 👋🏻👋🏻"

Then she transformed and voyaged out of their world stoping to grab the miracle box on the way home, leaving a screaming woman and very confused boys in her wake. 

Maybe she **was** a little crazy. 


	2. Wayne reactions~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title pretty much says it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all of the people who commented and left kudos the previous chapter. You clearly want me to fail science and history. HoW dArE yOu
> 
> Half of this was written in science class, the other half when I was supposed to be doing history homework. 
> 
> Thank you so much for all the love! ❤️❤️  
> I'm probably gonna do Marinette remembering she has to go to Gotham (because, yes, she forgot) next chapter, so if you have any ideas, pls feel free to tell me, I'll probably do something with them~
> 
> Oh. And this hasn't been read through~  
> It's quite ironic. I beta read for others but can't seem to do it for myself.

It has to be said that Damian al gulh prided himself in being broody and icy. At the beginning it was because that's what was expected from him. Not showing any emotions was good! Then he got sent to his father. It took him a while to change, but eventually certain select individuals pierced through his thick exterior. 

He didn't break behaviour at school or in presence of certain people, he had a reputation to uphold! But when he was alone his facade always fell. He felt freeest when with Jon. His best friend. Then came Dick, wether he liked it or not, Dick had always been there for him and it was only fair that he got second place in the 'who knows Damian best?' contest. Of course this isn't a real thing. He's not changing THAT much. 

Cass probably came third but he didn't see her as often. 

Ah! And let's not forget Alfred! Alfred was probably tied in first place with Jon.

His other family members came after that in an order he had yet to determine ~~(aka. Author doesn't want to think about it too hard cuz it's really not important).~~

But is 'father' certainly came last. He had never seen his son smile genuinely. It has to be said that he wasn't present in his son's life at all. 

His mother didn't count at all. 

So it was a shocker for almost everyone in the room when Damian threw his hands up in the air and left the room saying "welp! I think I'm in love!"   
(I totally didn't steal that idea from a comment (thx~)) 

Damian, in his day to day life was trying to change. He was trying very hard. But it was difficult for many people to see him change and they always believed he would go back to his old ways. That made it difficult for Damian to change. He had his few select people that understood him, but the others had yet to learn. So in the span of a five minutes discussion he made the decision that he wanted to use this girl (that he may or may not have a crush on, because damn, she just stood up to his mother then escaped his mother) as an excuse to change. 

And then he left, because he DID NOT want to deal with whatever shit was about to happen. Turns out he didn't miss much.

Jason's day had been interesting to say the least. First he gets stuck with TimDuty. Basically making sure Tim wasn't dead. Sometimes it was hard to tell. Usually pouring freezing cold water on him worked, but that's a story for another day~

Then he got called back to the mansion because of a break-in. He couldn't deny that he was happy at the distraction. Even sleep deprived Tim knew how to hide well. 

He got there and found Damian. Then Bruce got home, then Alfred found them, then they were all in a sitting room with TALIA freakin al gulh, then some little badass girl metaphorically slaps Talia in the face and disappears into thin air. Right after telling him they were gonna meet again! He couldn't fucking wait. That was his new sister and he was gonna make her happy again, because from the looks of it she had a pretty crapy life. He would wrap her in bubble wrap and nobody could contradict him. 

He barely registered what Damian said, he didn't care anyway, the brat was probably complaining that his 'future wife' is cooler than him. 

Jason left quickly too. He had to find more information on this mystery magic girl. 

Sometimes, Bruce wondered what happened to his life. So distracted was he by what Damian said that he completely missed Talia making her exit. Well, fuck. Now he had to wait for 'ladybug' to come back to ask questions. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, I was inspired (for the Damian wants to change part) of A Week Is Long Enough (I think?) by jaebirdbluetheawesome.  
> Gosh that's a mouthful, handful? Writeful? Can I just say jae? Can I call you jae? 
> 
> Soooo, anyway I'm absolutely in love with the idea that Marinette nicknames Damian 'angel' and one thing led to another, I decided this was what I was gonna do! 
> 
> Ah and also, yes, this is much shorter then the previous one, but keep in mind it took me two days to write this and many months for the other chap~


	3. The in-between

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this like, backstory, but not really?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Hello. Bonjour. Gosh I'm awkward. 
> 
> So you know the bee miraculous? You know what shape it is, yeah? Okay. So a few weeks ago my friend gave me a comb similar to it (just minus the bee theme) for my birthday and I kinda forgot about it until now... And I'm here to tell you that thing is UNWEARABLE. I've spent the last 15 minutes of my life trying to put it on. It. Doesn't. Want TO! Like... What am I doing wrong?! 😩😩
> 
> ANYWAY! I was bored out of mind this afternoon. And I didn't know what to do. So I decided to maybe start writing a chapter AND tell you guys/girls/thems (idk) what my writing schedule was. 
> 
> Either I'll write when I'm still high on comments and kudos from the previous chapter, OR when I should be doing something else that's more important, like studying and homework and such, OR when all else fails. All else being; reading fics, watching videos, listening to music, trying and probably failing to interact with my sister without giving in to the tempting urge of killing her(okay that's a bit dramatic), reading more fics, checking out my wattpad account, etc. .
> 
> Today is probably a mix of 1 and 3... 
> 
> Enjoy~

Honestly, this was actually perfect. Now she had a _real_ , _tangible_ , excuse she could use when chat was being a bitch and flirting with her. 'Srry chat, I've kinda sorta been promised to someone in marriage, ya know grand guardian duty and all, so it'd be really appreciated if you stopped flirting with me, not sure my future husband would appreciate~ k? thx bye' 

Yup! Juuust peeachy. She totally wasn't panicking about how she'd made a complete fool out of herself in front of the freakin Waynes!! And how one of them just might happen to be the son of a crazy assassin lady who wanted them to get married! 

Yeah she was doing _fiiiine._

After an annoyingly long conversation with Tikki and the other kwamis, Marinette was calm again and not half as ashamed by what had happened anymore. It's really amazing what 20 or so mini gods can do to your confidence. At worst, she would just disappear! Make herself a new identity and leave somewhere far away. That's what she had been telling herself for the past few Lila tormenting years. By now she just didn't care anymore and did what she wanted. People usually let her be and she was probably considered crazy by all her classmates and some of the school board. Heh, she didn't care. Let her be crazy! She was better then all of them added up anyway! 

Yeah... Having tiny gods in her pockets **really** helped with her confidence. 

So Marinette lived the next few months in relative peace. Going to school as well as taking online classes to get her diploma a year earlier, avoiding her parents and everybody at school, expect for Chloe (because author is a die hard Chloe stan), visiting Luka and kagami when she had time, working on commisions AND being ladybug, trying to track down HM, saving Paris on an almost daily basis and ignoring her less then ideal partner that she had to keep to not disturb world balance. The one time she took the ring away Bunnyx showed up and took her to an alternate universe where she had to fix **L _i_ F _e_** because the balance wasn't working, it had been a pain in the ass and she didn't want to relive it. Except it hadn't been Bunnyx. Which was weird, but she figured it made sense because Alix wasn't really 'nice' anymore. It was a man. And, well. She didn't want to question that too much. She figured she'd know when she knew. 

So yes. Her life was hectic. Can you really blame her if she forgot she was supposed to be trying to get to Gotham?? 

So the day their teacher asked them where they wanted to go for the end of year school trip, Mari just had to remember 'well, too hell my plans of going to Venice! I need to convince everybody to go to Gotham, crime capital of the world!' Easier said then done of course when you are 'the crazy bitch' of your school, but she made it! 

Okay, so maybe she cheated a little. Really stepped on her pride to get it done. She asked for help. But not from anybody! Nonono, she asked Lila. For help. And it worked!!! Sometimes Marinette considered herself a genius. 

She cornered Lila and told her to convince the class to go to Gotham and Marinette would do all the work to make it happen. It was actually way too easy. There was a contest, the Martha and Thomas Wayne sponsorship award thingy, and she signed up for it and bullshited a three page work on what good her class had done. Aka Nothing. Yes, she wrote 'nothing' over and over on three pages. And then she may or may not have slightly threaten THE Bruce Wayne into giving her the sponsor because she was _sure_ he had _questions_ to ask and she'd be _delighted_ to answer so long as they were face to face. And he accepted!! Ladybug luck was the only explanation. 

Marinette generously reminded Lila that Gotham was home to the Waynes AND the batfam and that she could have all the fun in the world telling ~~her sheep~~ the class about all the adventures she'd had with them. It was child's play to get her on board. Lila taking the credit for 'her hard work' was just a bonus in Lila's opinion...

So this is how Marinette found herself in a hotel room of one of the fanciest hotels in Gotham. Room, pshh, more like suit. And it'd seem that Alfred had already set up a room at the manor for her, if she could trust the note left neatly on her bed saying she was welcome whenever. Cool. He'd even let her the coordinates! So sweet. 

She teleported there, just for a peak, but the room was so god honest cute and perfect and PINK and cozy with three dollhouses, a sewing station, a bathroom with a big batch and a _huge_ four poster bed that felt and smelt like pink marshmallows, that she just HAD to stay! The kwami were all delighted whit their new homes too.

So the next morning, when she was supposed to be at the hotel and her ~~bullies~~ classmates pulled a prank on her, she wasn't even there for the fallout. Shame. 

Anyway, morning found her with Alfred knocking at her door asking her if she wanted to remain hidden for the time being or wished to join the family for breakfast. Then she remembered where she was and how she had gotten there. 

She weighed her options. On one hand she could go back to the hotel room, have crapy hotel food, endure her classmates all morning, board the bus for Wayne Enterprise, with said annoying classmates and suffer in silence until FINALLY seeing the Waynes again, but in presence of her class. OR she could go downstairs have delicious food, her ladybug senses told her that, meet the Waynes, taking them be surprise and possibly creating lots of chaos before having a nice calm ride to WE, unless she created chaos, in a fancy ass car. Because if she was supposed to marry a Wayne she was damn well gonna take advantage of it! But that was still up to debate. She really just was here to see Alfred. All the while not having her classmates there to bother her... Yeah, the choice was pretty easy. 

She went back to the hotel! 

Nah, for real, she got dressed and opened the door to find Alfred in front of her, smiling. "I thought so" was all he said before turning on his heels and nodding for her to follow. 

"Was the room set up to your taste miss Marinette?" How the hell did he learn her name?! 

"Yes, it was perfect, wouldn't have stayed otherwise" and how did he know she was there anyway?!

"Would you like to meet a member of the family before breakfast? I believe master Jason has been dying to meet you. Quite the fan he is. Master Bruce was left speechless when you disappeared. And miss Talia was quite beaten up too. If I have to hear him gush about you any longer I will duck tape his mouth shut. I do believe he will try to adopt you. Before master Bruce even get the chance" 

Huh, she already had a fan. Would you look at that. She shrugged. What did she have to lose? 

"Sure why not. I'm in need of new parents anyway. Parent. Responsible figure? Person. Ya know? Consider this like a job interview." 

...Yup. She just said that out loud. Awkward... Alfred raised an eyebrow amused. He already like _ladybug._

They stopped in front of a door and Alfred knocked on it telling 'master Jason' he had a guest. Rustling was heard from inside followed with many muffled curses. Well, here goes nothing.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MWUHAHAH, I'm stopping it here!! 
> 
> Y'all seen the movie 'parent trap'? If not then I HIGHLY suggest it. The class tried pulling that level type of prank on our baby, but they were too dumb to notice she wasn't even there... Sigh  
> They wanted to make her late for their tour at WE, nothing like first impressions am I right? ;)


	4. Bubble wrap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting FATHER dearest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets pretend I know what I'm doing.
> 
> P.s this chapter is dedicated to Buggabitch
> 
> P.p.s Btw, Bruce was supposed to be a little salty in my mind at the beginning but y'all seem to like him like this, so imma make him nice instead. Okay, maybe a little bashing from Marinette later on, but nothing too serious.

The door opened to reveal a grown ass man, who down right _squealed_ when he saw her. He pulled her inside and crushed her to his chest hugging her tight. It...was actually pretty nice. When he let go he put his hands on her shoulders and kept her at arms length and looked her over. She tried breaking the tension. 

"Sooo, I heard you wanted to adopt me? What's the benefit package gonna be like? I need to make sure I get the best deal possible" 

Did she just say that out loud? She definitely just said that out loud. Great. Second impression are a fail too! But then he laughed. O-okay. Well, in that case, she clearly did it on purpose. 

"Oh, I like you" he stated, "you're my little tiny smoll baby daughter now! Do you have parental figures that I need to get rid of to legally adopt you? Or do you want to take them to court? And don't let Bruce adopt you, I called dibs!" He spook fast and she had difficulty following him but she was pretty sure he said he would legally adopt her AND get rid of her parents. Well, he passes the job interview~ now to tell him she's already emancipated so he can adopt her now no problem! 

"I've already been emancipated for two years, so we can just head over to the courthouse later today. 

"I should be worried. EEEE!! Imma be a father!! Oh and I'm Jason by the way, but you can call me daddy, heh" He wiggled his eyebrows. 

"Oh god no. I am never calling you that. How about, "she looked around the room humming and took in the many book shelves filled to the brim, the wall full of guns and other weapons she frankly didn't want to question why they were there, the messy bed and untidy room, "messy gunnerd... M gunnerd, big M gunnerd, hmmm I'll have to find something later, for now you'll, stay Jason. Or dad." 

He made a face before grinning "OK! And I'll call you pixie! Because you're smoll, and magical! Wait till Dick meets you, he loves magical girls~" 

Now it was her turn to gasp, how dare he call her a MaGiCaL GiRL?!

"Maybe I shouldn't make the rash decision of letting you adopt me..." 

"Waaait, nooo, I won't call you magical girl anymore, promise" God he was such a baby. 

"Ouuuhh!! Wait one moment, I just remembered I have a welcome present for you! Close your eyes!" She did as told while he ran off. She couldn't help but think of the absurdity of the situation. She, a legally adult woman, was letting a man she barely knew for 5 minutes, adopt her. But it felt right. She could feel it and she knew Jason felt it too. Huh, she still didn't present herself... 

"Okay!" She did NOT jump. How the heck was he so silent?! "You can open your eyes~" in front of her face, waaay to close was plastic looking bumpy stuff... Oh plastic wrap, no bubble wrap. What? He got her...bubble wrap... As a welcoming present... 

"Huuhhh...thanks?" 

"Wait no, you don't understand! Here hold this!" He handed her one end of the HUGE roll of bubble wrap and then started walking around her, gradually wrapping her in bubble wrap. Wtf?! She was too confused to move so she just stayed watching him. 

When he was done he booped her on the nose and told her she was safe. She just started laughing and he hugged her again. Weirdly enough she felt completely safe. 

\----

BONUS that I can up with after reading two comments! You know who you are~ 

Jason engulfed her in a hug after wrapping her in bubble wrap. He must have been hugging her really tight (not that she felt anything thanks to the protective bubble wrap she was wrapped in) because Jason froze when they both heard the sound of bubble wrap popping. He looked up at her and they shared a look.

Maybe he shouldn't have introduced miss Marinette to master Jason. He left them. For. Not. Even. Five. Minutes. And when he came back to get them to come downstairs for breakfast, they... They were both on the floor. Rolling around. Wrapped in bubble wrap. And popping said bubble wrap. They were supposed to be adults??! Both of them!!! And this was only after knowing each other for five minutes, FIVE. Imagine what was going to happen in a week! 

Alfred liked chaos. Yes. That is true. Planned chaos. But he was NOT looking forward to whatever they were going to cook up. And they may not know it yet, but he did! They were DEFINITELY going to create chaos wherever they went. As long as they told him first he guessed he would be okay with it... Maybe he could even help... Okay, he could forgive their absolute waste of bubble wrap if they let him secretly help pranking the family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've come back and edited this~~ they are gonna be a father daughter duo now~~


	5. Nonsense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adoption papers are signed. Guardian ship is made. The tour at Wayne enterprise you ask? Oh, whoops, it seems we've missed it. Don't worry darling, I'll give you private tour whenever you want~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relatable thing of the day (because that's a new trend now) -  
> When you're little and people tell you to roll up your sleeves when you wash your hands to not get them wet. Then you grow up and stop doing it because you think you're better than that. And you get your sleeves wet one out of five times.  
> Don't pretend it doesn't happen! I'm watching you~

After rolling in bubble wrap for half an hour the two grown adults *cough* made their way downstairs to steal food. Luckily they didn't cross Alfred, or anybody else for that matter. They were probably all off doing big people things. Boring. 

After a very healthy breakfast, they climbed on Jason's motorcycle and drove, without breaking any laws, to the courthouse. Once there, they didn't use their connections to Bruce Wayne to speed up the process of adoption. They obviously didn't forget about the tour to WE Marinette was supposed to attend as they drove across town to the fair where they spent the afternoon trying to see who could win the most prizes. They obviously didn't steal Bruce's credit card to pay for all of that. Then on the way back to the manor, they definitely didn't stop in crime ally and other crime ridden places to give all of their toys and prizes to the homeless children. Jason may or may not have left them Bruce's card, and Marinette may or may not have noticed and may or may not have decided to say anything. It only had about 500$ left on it anyway. Bruce wouldn't miss it. 

They got to the manor and Jason definitely didn't show her the batcave, and they definitely did go have supper with the others. After a little guided tour of all the secret passages Jason had found hidden all over the mansion, cave included, they snuck Marinette back to her room, neither ready to announced her presence to the family. Jason went back downstairs to grad some food and tell his father that, no, he did not know where his credit card was, and no, he definitely didn't take it to go to the fair like all of the transactions point to. Then he went back to Marinette's room and they planned and plotted about how they'd troll the family tomorrow. Ending the night with a movie and a promise to always be there for each other. 

Marinette could easily say that was the best day she'd had in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeshhhh. It's so short!! 😫 But I feel like writing more would make it too long, because the next part is gonna be big and there's no way I'm gonna stop it in the middle, so short chapter it is! Srry.
> 
> Go check out my other new story tho~~ I'm not sure what it is yet and I need y'all's opinion. (Aka, I want attention) :p


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is dedicated to my beautiful bestie Katerina~ thank you for always being there for me through thick and thin, I love you very much and I couldn't be more grateful for having you in my life ❤️  
> We could make a very effective Marinette together, you'd be the sunshine incarnate that makes everybody love us and I'd be the absolute chaos and craziness~ angel and demon~ I love you ❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So remember how I said this chapter was gonna be big? Hehehe...sike? It's hummmm... Yeah... Heh, no. I wrote last chapter really fast not thinking about it, so clearly I didn't think past it either.... Anywho... 
> 
> Also. I forgot why she even came back to Gotham in the first place... And then I was reading the first chapter and thought, of fuck, all of my plot has been messed up because I couldn't remember the point of this fic to begin with... Joy.
> 
> Now is the moment Damian and Marinette meet! Officially. Drumroll please~

The next morning was an accident. Part of it anyways. It really was!! 

So you see, Marinette woke up and wanted waffles. Except, she thought it was still the night... Because...because the curtains were closed, and, huuuh, Jason wasn't there which obviously meant he was in his room, not having breakfast with his family! NnOOo. 

Right, so let's pretend we all believe Marinette (sorry sweetie) when she says she DiDn'T plan all the chaos she'd make. But, hey, its not entirely her fault either! She has a sucky black cat and has to make up for it by creating chaos~ hehe see what I did there? 

It's also partially Jason fault, I guess, because, you know, he helped the plotting. And Alfred could be blamed too, because he knew about the plotting (Alfred knows all) and didn't say anything! And I mean, technically I'm the only one to blame because I wrote it but tha- back to the point- right.

So, as I was saying. Marinette went downstairs to the kitchen to make waffles, and while she was at it, she thought, heh why not make some for the whole fam~ So she makes multiple batches of waffles. Nothing suspicious about that~ after that she let them to cool and went to wake Damian. Because that's a good idea. This is where her carefully constructed plan gets mushed up. 

She got to his door, she gets there before Alfred -cheer 🎉- and knocks on it doing her best 'Alfred' imitation. It's terrible and he totally knows it's her as son as she knocks on the door because she didn't do the specific rhythm Alfred does. Fail. 

He opens the door and there's a katana to her neck in seconds. CooOol. His eyes widen and he drops his katana. Marinette is still frozen with her hand in the middle of knocking on the door. She drops it to her side after a few seconds and nervously clears her throat. 

Damnit, she did not plan on him being this hot. Her eyes travel up his shirtless body until she reaches his eyes (he's tall, she loves it) gradually turning redder. He's also blushing, and damn red looks good on him -stawp it brain- and he's saying something but his lips are moving and it's EXTREMELY distracted and what is he saying seriously?! And now he's smirking at her. Smirking!! Imagine your crush, but like ten times hotter, smirking at you!?! Yeah no. She tripped on her own feet stumbling backwards and squeaked out something. 

He caught her and now she has her hands on his BARE chest and she cannot think clearly anymore, somebody help her! No not you! Why are you leaning in?! You trying to kill her?!?

Then he's chuckling in her ear and that's a delicious sound that takes her out of her deaf brain long enough for her to hear his next words.

"Why hello there beloved~" AnD tHeN hE kIsSeS hEr EaR!!!! Marinette.ex has stopped working.

He leaned back out, still holding her, and brushed his knuckles on her cheek putting a strand of hair behind her ear. 

"You're even prettier than I remember~ especially in red" 

Nope her insides were NOT jelly, why would you think that? 

"WAFFLES" She all but screamed, and Damian jumped back, startled by her outburst, "YUP! Mean I, I mean, yup, waffles what I said that's, that's what I said! Made I breakfast waffles for? I for waffles breakfast made, I mean! I made waffles for breakfast" deep breath, slow down, "y-you can come down, hum, downstairs shirtless I MEAN PUT ON A SHIRT BEFORE YOU COME DOWNSTAIRS, yup this is going great Marinette, just great, way to embarrass yourself to the most handsome guy on the planet, 10/10 fail!" And she walked away, muttering about another failed crush, seemingly unaware of the flustered Damian she left in her wake. 

Alfred, alerted by the screaming rushed to master Damian's room. When he got there Damian was staring at the end of the hallway. When he noticed Alfred's presence he passed a hand over his face and mumbled something Alfred thought was 'she was real?' When he asks for clarifications the young master said, "I thought she was a dream, wait maybe she still is, Alfred pinch me, OUCH, not literally, God you pinch hard! Omg she's really here! Why Did Nobody Tell Me?!" He glared at the wall before walking back into his room. Ah young love, Alfred smiled. ~They were going to get along great.~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you believe me if I told you my original plan for this chapter was for Damian to be a flustered baby... Heh... Well that happened.
> 
> I feel like this has gotten out of control... It was a serious fic before, but then... It became this... I'll probably be jumping between writing styles depending on my mood. I just remember writing something super deep -I found it super deep- about Damian wanting to change for the best, and now... Well hum 😂 yeah


	7. Contest entry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was staring into space utterly bored when I remembered writing this at midnight yesterday and being to tired to post it. I'm doing it now. 
> 
> When you write a new chapter, before you post it, right above the 'chapter summary' box, there's a little thing you can click that says 'add co-creators' and I have the most tempting urge to write somebody's name in it in the next chapter. I Don't Know Why. 
> 
> Do I have any volunteers? To enter this contest you need to propose an idea. If you've already proposed an idea and I haven't used it yet you can kindly remind me, because chances are, I forgot. The prize is to get your name written in the little co-creator box. 
> 
> This chapter is in all honesty ABSOLUTELY a filler chapter. Now what are you doing, go read the chapter! (Ah wait, but don't forget the notes!) 
> 
> I have much to many things I want to say. This rambling would be much longer if I didn't have the little self control I have.... I actually HAVE a rambling journal... I should use it more often...
> 
> (All this should really be in the notes not in the summary but I'm too lazy to change it, so just accept it)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You wanna know something funny. One of my drafts for the first chapter of this fic made the break in happen in the batcave and thus Marinette knew the identities of the batfam. That ended up not happening and I conveniently forgot about that while writing this and when I remembered that Mari wasn't supposed to know their identities it was too late, I was too attached, so this has become a bonus. Something that has happened in an alternative dimension of this story but not in this specific time frame. Fancy words make me feel smart.
> 
> You Wanna Know Something EVEN Funnier?! In part five I wrote that Jason gave a tour of the Batcave to Marinette!! Hah. Then forgot about it. So fuck timelines and the order of chapters am I right? So when Mari wrote this letter, she isn't SUPPOSED to know their identités and thus it's a bonus. But she does know them now because secrets isn't a word when it comes to father and daughter.

Dearest BatUce ManYe,

you are said to be the world's greatest detective. If you did not understand the cryptic text above I am sorely disappointed.   
(It took me a long time to come up with a good name mush, Show Me Some Respect.)

I have, in this following document, answered all the necessary questions to enter the Martha and Thomas Wayne scholar ship. I haven't completed any of the optional questions, because I frankly don't have the time. 

**Why does your class deserves this scholarship?**  
I don't think my class deserves this scholarship at all.   
I mean sure, we are a bunch of amazing people;  
A lying fox, a tabloid writer, a spineless coward, a bully jock, a short pink weed, a few other bullies, let's not forget our magnificent teacher who victimizes the bully and bullyises the victim (ues those are words and that sentence made sense, I assure you if you didn't understand it, you are clearly sleep deprived or high). AND of course, let's not forget me! I carry around an estimated 20 mini gods all the time. I like to think I'm pretty awesome~ I'd say all together our class has approximately 5Billion brain cells. My classmates and my teacher all share 1/2 of one and I am the proud owner of all the other ones. Yes I'm amazing.   
Maybe you should give us the scholarship just to meet me~ 

**What could your class bring to WE?**  
Absolutely nothing. Or maybe, on second thought, probably lots of trouble. And not the fun kind. My one classmate, the lying fox, would probably sprout some lie about how she's dating Damian and has been since they were 14 and blablabla and how she knows you and all the robins and how you even proposed her a place on the team and "OMG I'm so sorry batman, it's just with all my injuries I would only be a burden and slow you down, I can't put Gotham at risk like that. And that's without mentioning my charity work all around the world that forces me to travel all the time". And then villains would attack us because Lila basically painted a huge red target on us, and then she would blame me and try to get me sent home, and then she'd try flirting we Damian and call him some nickname like damibear or damiboo and tabloid writers would go crazy and BLABLABLA. You really shouldn't let's us near Gotham. 

**Communal work your class has done.**  
I personally donate 50% of my profits from each of my commisions to different charities and clauses all around the world. Let's not forget that I'm kinda technically the only competent hero Paris has and I save the whole city on a semi daily basis. Communal work :/  
Lila has created so many charities that I can't remember them all and for some reason I am able to find no trace of them online. Weird. 

Signed with much love to my possibly new father in law, Marinette something something/ Ladybug, hero of Paris. 

P.S. I'm sure you have many questions, hopefully this will answer them. 

Did you know akuma meant devil in Japanese?   
Did you know my science teacher, Ms Mendeleiev is a descendant of something Mendeleiev, the man who came up with the first version of the periodic table of elements?   
Did you know my outfit and hair colour in my personal show from another dimension are the exact opposite of my ex crush? So you take a picture with both of us, yeah? Then you inverse the colours on your screen, and bam! Exact opposites! (Ever since discovering this terrible thrust I have changed my outfit. I can feel you relief).  
Did you know 'калинка' means ladybug in Bulgarian and 'птица' means bird? You pronounce калинка kawhinka and you pronounce птица ptitsa.   
Did you know I was tagged on wattpad and I didn't even know untill today and I don't know what to do about it because I've never been tagged?   
Did you know sleeping quietly on long journeys prevents insanity?   
Did I really just quote frozen? Yes I did. 

I hope that answers all your questions Batman. I can't wait to see you in Gotham, in person, when you inevitably give me and my class this scholarship for the sole purpose of questioning me some more, because I'm just THAT interesting~ 

I kinda feel bad for the people that actually filled this out in the hopes of wining.... Sucks to be them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo.... Yeah, this is me procrastinating.... MOVING ON  
> I'm actually trying to learn Bulgarian and so far I remember almost all the alphabet and the sounds each letter makes. Now it's just an issue of learning the meaning of each word. Cuz like, if you give me one, I'll be able to translate it and say it out loud correctly, but I'll have no idea what it means. Does that make sense? Anywho, I'll probably be using some new words in my fics, because it actually helps me remember! So that's great. 
> 
> Also, Halloween is in two days~~~ I'm dressing up as Harley, because maribat does that to you~ and I'm gonna attempt to go trick or treating. Which is ridiculous for many reasons. First, who the fuck thought it was a good idea to let a bunch of kids, go and get candy from a bunch of different houses in a time of pandemic?! Like, does homeschooling and covid measures suddenly mean nothing?!  
> Well it's free candy, so I won't complain (much).


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Imma pull a Jason and say I died for a month before coming back! Unless anybody wanted to know I had an overdose of maribat fics and feel into the bad boy cliche on wattpad, lost inspiration for this fic, tried writing a bad boy fic, gave up on that without even writing a chapter, got bored of the bad boy cliche, got Pinterest, learnt many things about my astrological sign then fell back in love with maribat! 
> 
> This much overdue and very smoll chapter is brought to you by my procrastination on the English project that is due tomorrow that I haven't started yet and avz2448 (thanks for giving me that last little push I needed to finish this). Enjoy! 
> 
> ALSO IM SO SORRY Bbgirl3191 (can I just say Bbgirl?) I WILL USE YOUR IDEA BUT I HAD INSPIRATION FOR THIS YOU WILL BE THE CO-CREATOR OF CHAPTER 12! (I think...)

Dick woke up to the MAGNIFICENT smell of food. He'd crashed at the manor last night after the end of a case in Blüdhaven (thx to the person who told me the right spelling, laziness really is my forte) because he wanted Alfred's cooking. 

He went to the dining room and sat down next to Tim, who looked half dead as usual, and Jason who was smiling -grinning diabolically (why do I want to write diabolitecally?) with an evil glint in his eyes of somebody who has information you don't know you want, semi normal, so he wasn't too worried. Still a little worried tho. 

Then Bruce came in and sat at the head of the table. Completely normal. Damian, who was usually the first downstairs and sitting next to Bruce, was nowhere to be seen. That was more worrying then it should frankly. Then Alfred came into the room with a plate of waffles -extremely worrying, Alfred only ever made waffles when he was trying to bribe Stephanie *cough* I mean! AlfredWouldNever, pshh whaddya talking about- AnD sAt DoWn with a secretive smile. Maybe dick was still sleeping, there was no way, Alfred NEVER sat down with them?!!!?!?!!??!?!!!?!?!??!? (Is that long enough to show my enthusiasm?) 

Tim didn't seem to notice, too engrossed in whatever it was he was doing. Bruce was staring at Alfred as if he'd grown a second head and looking at his coffee in doubt, while Jason just grinned even more (seriously how is that possible) and looked ready to jump out of his seat from excitement (seriously what the fuck). 

While Dick was internally panicking and wondering what had caused the end of the world, he missed a bluenette dart her head through the doorway then quickly take it back, but not fast enough when Jason saw Bruce looking at the same door in confusion. 

Thankfully, just when Bruce was gonna comment, the front door slammed open and a shrill scream was heard. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stan that Stephanie likes *cough* is addicted to waffles. Thank the author that has inspired this choice. I Would Like One Family Please by Celestial_Void_the_3rd
> 
> You know, suddenly I'm intrigued as to why it's the third... O_o
> 
> If you haven't read their fic yet, shame on you go read it now, and if you have, congrats, you understand the reference! Isn't that the best feeling in the world?
> 
> okay peace out ✌️
> 
> WAIT NO DON'T GO YET I HAVE A QUESTION!!
> 
> I have two more chapters written out, and more in the making, they're kinda short, but I mean... Anyway, do y'all want them now or spaced out so I can try and take some advance and have pre written chapters so that I can pretend I have a normal writing schedule!! Key word pretend. The choice is yours cuz I honestly don't really care... Does that sound mean?
> 
> Oh well...


	9. I'm poop at naming chapters please help me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers, 
> 
> sometimes I wonder why I love you all so much. 
> 
> You left me all, to make a choice. 
> 
> Let it be known that I DESPISE making choices! 
> 
> Y'all threw me to the wolves even as I asked for help!! 
> 
> (Dramatic much) 
> 
> Anyway! This chapter is dedicated to azv2448, thank you so much for helping me with tagging, idk what I would've done without your help! 😘

"JASON MOTHER FUCKING TODD WAYNE YOU BETTER HAVE THE BEST EXCUSE IN THE GODDAMN WORLD FOR MISSING OUR DATE YESTERDAY!!" Jason got a terrified look on his face while the rest of the batfam sent him pitying looks. His girlfriend (BET YOU WEREN'T EXPECTING THAT!! Hah!) could be scary as hell when she wanted to and she sounded angry as fuck right now... This was going to be extremely entertaining to watch!!! Even Bruce was looking gleeful. 

"I came here to pick you up, like we agreed and Alfred opened the door saying you weren't here! And he wouldn't give me an explanation even tho I know he had one STILL HAVEN'T FORGIVEN YOU ALFRED, he just said to come back at breakfast tomorrow, which is today SO HERE I AM, START EXPLAINING" Jason mystery girlfriend said in one breath as she got closer and closer to the dining room till she was standing in the entry way, eyes narrowed onto Jason's guilty face, ignoring everything else in the room.

Dick had his phone out, no doubt filming, and he looked like a kid on Christmas. Tim was taking break from his computer and was lazily sipping his coffee while attentively watching what was about to unfold. Even Damian was grinning -wait no he wasn't, he's not there you moron, you need to beta read your chapters before posting them!- . Clearly Jason's torture was an excellent source of entertainment. 

The silence was broken by none other than Marinette Todd walking into the room carrying way too many plates to be humanly possible, all stacked with food. A disaster waiting to happen with Marinette's known penchant for clumsiness 

"You didn't tell me I was getting a mom out of this too Ja-" Plates dropped to the ground. Broken. Food everywhere. Ruined. Disaster happened. Not even because of clumsiness! (Goals! am I right??) Gasps of surprise from all around the room (because Mari looked more graceful this morning -no idiot, it's cuz they never saw her before!- right of course, back to the story), Jason's worried voice, Tim's broken wail about the coffee and pancakes being inedible now, Dick not knowing wether to laugh or not, who knows maybe Bruce adopted again while he was gone, all of it blocked out as the two girls stare at each other. 

DundunDUN 😈

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is this mysterious girlfriend~~ 
> 
> Another cliffhanger!!! Clearly I like seeing y'all suffer! 😇😇😇
> 
> I'd forgotten what it was like getting comments on my own fic, it's like the best feeling in the world, food for my soul~ my self confidence goes Through The Roof each time I get one, so thanks so much to everybody who comments, even just kudos, knowing I got so much is amazing, so thank you thank you thank you, I love you all so much ❤️❤️❤️


	10. BET YOU DIDNT SEE THAT ONE COMING 🎉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am seriously disappointed in my self. Self control level has reached the astonishing low of -531% Can I get a round of applause please, thank you thank you *bows* 
> 
> I guess drama queens are my weakness, and I would like it to be known that Jason is mine, I will fight to death for him, I called dibs!!  
> Luana_dreamland I'm looking at you. 
> 
> Now, *clears throat* this chapter is brought to you by Miarculas, cuz she proposed adding THiS mYsTeRioUS peRSoN, and I WANT that, I just didn't know how, untill I read The hood and Bee one shots (Jason Todd and Chloe Bourgeois) by Starfireraveno8. So you can thank both of them for this~ and me, because I live of of praise! ❤️❤️❤️ thanks! (That was me thanking them, not me thanking you for thanking them or me... That's not confusing (note the sarcasm))

"Chloe?" Marinettes broken wisper made the room go silent and Dick resumed filming. 

Chloe choked on a sob and curled her arms around herself, tears running freely down her face. 

"Chloe" Marinette repeated again a little louder tears of her own hitting the ground, "oh queenie I- I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry..." 

"You shouldn't be the one sorry Marinette! I should be the one who's sorry!! WHY ARE YOU SO FORGIVING?! WHY ARE'NT YO- " Chloe screamed

"I'm not mad at you." Marinette quickly cut in, "I was never mad at you. You did what you had to do to get out of a toxic situation, I can never blame you for that. Yes it hurt at the beginning, it still does, but I know it would hurt even more if you'd stayed by my side suffering..."

"Mari you self sacrificing idiot" Chloe cried as she all but threw herself at Marinette, knocking them both to the ground and hugging her. She let Mari cry into her neck as she pet her hair and whispered sweet nothings into her ear. 

When she calmed down enough, Mari leaned out of the hug, wiped her tears away before grinning at Chloe. 

"Oh no, what did you do this time?" Chloe asked seeing the look she was being given.

"You owe me 500 euros~" 

"Whaaa... Damnit... What bet was it?" Marinette's smile grew even more. 

"Your date ditched you for me~"

"He what?! Ooh. Oh no... What, what did you guys do?" She asked, closing her eyes expecting the worst. Different theories passed through her mind, everything going from saving a drowning kitten to plotting the murder of joker, but never once she thought they were cheating on her, Marinette would never do that. She felt Marinette scooch away and stand up, lifting her up at the same time. When nothing happened she hesitantly opened an eye to see Marinette with her hand held out. 

"Hummm?" Chloe took her hand and shaked it slowly. 

"Marinette Todd, pleased to meet you" Chloe froze and blinked a few times before sighing and raising a perfectly manicured eyebrow. 

"Really?" When she got a nod in response she just sighed again before whining, "but Dupain-Cheng had such a nice ring to it when I scold you" she pouted.

"I don't know, I think Marinette Todd is nice" 

"Nah it's too short... Marinette Todd Bourgeois? Marinette Bourgeois Todd... I like it!" 

"Yeah no chlo, I love you and all but imma just stay Todd now, no need for extra complications~" they smiled at each other, just basking in each other's presence before Marinette squealed and knocked Chloe back on the ground straddling her. 

"So you got a boyfriend huh, "she wiggled her eyebrows, "who would of thought, Chloe Bourgeois daughter of style queen and mayor Bourgeois, typical daddy's girl and general pain in the ass", "HEY I resent that!", "is committed to someone! You know, if I didn't know you I'd think you were a gold digger", "huff you're just as a bitch as I remember you to be", "oh ouch, that hurt" Marinette pouted before they both burst into giggles and rolled around the floor. In the food. That Marinette tirelessly made this morning. 

#mature adults take two  
#marinette is a terrible influence  
#i don't know how to hashtag  
Am I doing it right lol? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ!  
> And it's the end of my prewritten chapters!! At least I'm not leaving you on a cliffhanger! I'm not gonna pressure myself to write so I don't know when the next update will be, cuz I don't want to have writers block again, and I would like to remind everybody of my beginning notes on chapter one, it's kinda long so I'm not gonna copy paste it, just, if you skip reading my notes (I don't blame you they're very long) just read those ones cuz they're super important! Thanks! ❤️


	11. I think it's 'Waynes reactions, part two'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's see just how dumb we can make the batfam be...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is dedicated to all the people who bookmarked this (that doesn't mean if you didn't bookmark it that I love you any less!! This chapter is just here thanks to them, but if all you did was leave a kudos, or not even, just knowing people are reading this makes my day!) I was going through them because I was bored and wanted to know how y'all did your bookmarks and read the comments or notes y'all made yourselves, anywho, not creepy at all, and I went like, oh shit, it's been a while since I updated LOL should probably get on that then no? Hahahaha?!! -_- 
> 
> Now I don't know if I already explained my problem (not the one of writing too long notes, because I believe I addressed that? Too lazy to check so anyway... I do hope you find them entertaining...) but, my others problems. Don't worry nothing too serious! 
> 
> First of all, I have N O idea whatsoever of where I'm going with this, plot bunny hopped in my arms for a nice, long, cuddle, the time of writing, one, nicely filled out, longish, chapter then decided I wasn't a efficient cuddle giver (rude) and moved on to another author (don't y'all just love plot bunny metaphors? I just HAD to use one at one point), and two, the few ideas that I do have (because I have so so many (that's not sarcastic, I literally have a whole document dedicated just to that)) I have EXTREM difficulty putting into writing. So like, I should definitely become a professional writer later. 
> 
> So... look at how long this note already is tt-  
> Anyway, listen to this song pls, it has absolutely nothing to do with this chapter, but it's amazing and is currently my life blood (like Tim's coffee but different). Strip, by Little Mix (I don't know how to make it a link, I'm not very technological... But if I knew, I would) 
> 
> AlsoAlsoalso, if this chapter doesn't make much sense let's say it's because I'm writing from the perspective of, say dick or Tim, or other (because yes, I did that) aka someone who has no idea what the living Dick (...why did you autocorrect fuck to dick... Okay know what nvm, it kinda makes sense because f and d, and, u and i, are right next to each other... Why couldn't I just change it like a normal person, why explain my reasoning?! Let's go over the fact that I didn't even change it in the end) is going on, and not because I haven't read my own work in months, k? Cool thanks.

Let it be known, that Dick was beyond confused (I chose him because I think I was writing from his point of view last chapter, and change is bad, it always ends in death with a red splat. Must stay in the cave always... Croods anyone? No? Okay, imma leave now and actually let you get on with the story). From what he understood, this Marionette girl, knew Chloe, was aloud to call her a daddy's girl and not get an asskicking, and apparently Jason is less loyal then they all thought, because he cheated on Chloe with said Marionette girl. And they all seemed pretty cool with the idea... All being Chloe, Jason and Marionette. You know, maybe he got it wrong and actually they were all dating!! No judgment, of course, polygamy was okay! He just... He just would've liked Jason to warn him, so that he wouldn't make a fool of himself by assuming the wrong thing. Ya know? (Idiot 😂😂😂)

After Jason unfroze from the shock that his daughter and girlfriend actually knew each other, and even seemed to be friends, he stood up, his chair clattering loudly against the floor, cuz he's dramatic that way. He walked over to the laughing girls- women (wait how old are they again? Lol)- and gently hoisted them up, one on each shoulder, making sure to flex a good amount because, Chloe's there, duh, and then walked straight out the room, to have a much needed conversation. He definitely didn't miss that 'toxic situation' and it just served to remind him of what his baby (Marinette, not chloe) had said on her first visit to the manor. Something about being utterly alone and stabbed in the back by all her ex friends and parents... Damnit, Chloe was rubbing off on him. 

A few minutes later, as Dick was proudly showing off the video he took of the encounter to the rest of the fam, Damian walked down and into the room looking handsome as ever and without a shirt. Dick paused the video and did a double take. Instead of his usual outfit, Dami was only clad in some loose training pants. Yes, ladies, gentlemen and variations thereof, you heard it right, Damian was shirtless and barefooted. The kind of outfit Dick had pictures of to use as blackmail, because Damian would never be caught dead wearing something so, so un proper! Getting that blackmail had been a huge pain and he hadn't even had a chance to use it yet! And now it was ruined. If Dick wasn't so shocked he may have cried at the loss. Can we also talk about how ripped his baby bird was?? If Dick hadn't been dating Barbara for the past forever AND was gay AND wasn't Damian's, sensible, oldest brother, he might of drooled at the sight (he certainly caught Tim drooling~ but in his defence that may be because he'd fallen asleep when the video was put on pause, his coffee having been finished minutes before). 

Damian frowned when he noticed the gaping absence of *dreamy sigh* Marinette. (Too distracted in his fantasies was he, to hear the shrill screech- tt she's becoming a distraction, this is outrag- right he isn't in the league anymore, all is good, all is good.) He did however notice Dick's staring, Alfred's casual smugness, Bruce's questioning glance (Bruce is very proud -smug- his son has that much muscle, like father like son as they say~ but he won't let it show) and Tim's uuh... Well, Tim being passed out on the table wasn't entirely abnormal. He crossed his arms over his chest suddenly very self conscious. Dick snapped out of it and beckoned him over saying something about missing all the fun, but Damian wasn't listening, if Marinette wasn't there, nothing they could possibly have done- oh would you look at that, Marinette is in the video... Heh. Suddenly Damian was much much invested in the video. 

And so they restarted the video and all was fun and games until they rewatched the part where Marinette presented herself to Chloe as Marinette. Marinette Todd. That's when all hell broke loose. Fun stuff really.   
  
Damian's thoughts were mostly on the betrayal, she was supposed to be his (possessive much), and he knew he couldn't control her (much better), but she was a blushing stuttering mess that morning and seemed kinda into him, that had to count for something no? Or was she just playing her part in a big prank orchestrated by Todd, that asshole, to see if he could have feelings or something. Well, yes, he'd tell them next time he saw them, he did, in fact, have feelings, and right now, they were hurt. Todd already had Chloe, someone who understood him to an extent, and he stole her away, why did he have to come and take his crush too. (I'm so sorry Damian sweetie, you don't deserve to feel this hurt :'( I'll make it better, promise. Here your first clue, you must go find Todd, Todd and Bourgeois and demand an explanation, nothing is as it seems~ now go shoo) And so Damian stormed out of the dining room and began the unsuccessful search of the Todds and Bourgeois. He searched every room before ultimately deciding asking Alfred would save him lots of time. So he switched his search and went looking for his grandfather figure.

Let it be known that Alfred only let himself be found once he was positive that the conversation had happened. It was an important moment and the timeline would change if they didn't have it. 

...I've said too much. Moving on. 

Bruce was just frustrated, because, how dare Jason marry someone he wanted to adopt?! The gall, really. Huff. (Jealousy ain't a good look on you Bruce, stawp it... Also, aren't you supposed to be the worlds greatest detective?? Or is that Tim now? Let's just say it is! Now. Go to your office and brood alone pls. Thanks!) 

Tim kinda just... Filed that away for later when he wasn't dead on his feet, butt actually seeing as he was sitting not standing, but those are not very important details so let's ignore the authors bad job at editing. Because clearly it's failing. I'm only adding more and more random stuff instead of getting rid of it. AnYwAy! *cough* He'd been awaken from his slumber to rewatch the video, and if they could please just shut up so he could concentrate on the end!! They woke him up from his death slumber!!? It had to be important so why weren't they letting him watch in peace??! (Tim isn't very efficient when there's no coffee in his cup. #CantRelateLol (I had a tea and a tiny expresso the other day and almost went into cardiac arrest because of it))

And Dick... Well Dick was also hurt, but we won't focus on that too long. He wanted to know when, where and with who the wedding had been and if they could do it again. He also was a bit disappointed in Jason, and Chloe for that matter, for not telling them they were into polygamy, let alone getting married?! Maybe he wasn't important enough that they felt the need to tell him? Maybe he'd been gone to long? Did they not feel comfortable enough with him to talk about these things, was he not open enough? That's it, he was moving back to Gotham, fuck whatever's going on in Bludhaven (I keep on forgetting how to write this, I'm so sorry), family came first, always (heh subtle jab towards Bruce). He was gonna reconnect with his before life, and work on making it better, he was no coward. (Welp, we focused on that quite a bit hehe) 

Now that that was decided, Dick grabbed his phone and left. Contradictory, I know. But he had much work to do. Like moving out of his apartment, quitting his job at the police station department thingy and making sure Nightwing's return to Gotham couldn't be related to Richard Grayson's reappearance. Yes yes, much work, now bye bye Dick~ go do your homework, I'll bring you back whenever I need ~~your easily manipulated ignorance~~ you again. You've been promoted to author's favourite victim. Congrats! We're gonna have SO much fun~ hehe~ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. I think this is an acceptable length? Also, I wrote this in like, two hours one night and just came back to edit and possibly add to it, but I'm not really in the mood for that finally, but I felt like giving y'all what I had so far, because I've been making y'all waiting FOR SO LONG and I'm maybe a little sorry. But I did warn you? So I'm not that sorry?  
> Still a little sorry tho. But it's not like I had anything written... Anyway. Hope you enjoyed and reading y'all's comments literally make my entire life worth it, so please don't be shy~ even talk about something super random and not related to the fic and. I. Will. Answer. You. I really like talking with y'all ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> Much much love to all, don't forget to eat, drink, take a break of reading (wow that's hypocrite of me... Do what I say not what I do moment) and idk, stay healthy I guess? 
> 
> Also, fun fact, that is actually vary embarrassing for me, but probably fun to y'all. My dad walked in on me writing that part about Damian being so ripped (also can someone reassure me that it is in fact written that way, cuz it'd be awkward otherwise) and asked me to do smt, don't really remember what but that's not important, anyway, when I got back he started telling me how I'd written "might of" wrong and that it was this way the right way and blablabla, completely going over the fact that I was talking about people drooling over their brothers body... Pretty sure it's still spelled wrong but I don't want to change it out of spite. :p


End file.
